


For You

by Fraulein Amalia (Tollkirsche)



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollkirsche/pseuds/Fraulein%20Amalia
Summary: Сказал бы ему кто-нибудь, что ради нее он будет готов отречься от всего, что он знал и считал правильным раньше, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска. Меняться ради какого-то человека, даже если этот человек — самый дорогой и любимый в мире — казалось ему бессмысленным и слишком уж альтруистичным.
Relationships: Penny/Talon (Inspector Gadget)
Kudos: 1





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Лол, эта штука здесь только потому что я хочу потестить, как этот сайт вообще работает.  
> Изначально опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6447132 почти три года назад

— Ты только клубничный не бери — не выношу химию, что в него пичкают.

— Ну вот, начинается: у мадам токсикоз — у мадам странные вкусы!

— Во-первых, токсикоз и «странные вкусы» — это не одно и то же, во-вторых, я клубничный никогда не любила. Скажи лучше, какие там еще есть.

— Шоколадный.

— Фу, тоже химия — по вкусу похож на те таблетки от кашля «со вкусом какао».

— Ванильный?

— Скууучно!

— Да тебе вообще не угодишь! Остался только банановый…

— Да, давай его! И побольше.

Он закатил глаза и бросил в тележку для покупок два пакета с банановым молочным коктейлем, не зная что и думать по поводу того, что весь супермаркет имел честь узнать о муках выбора идеального молочного коктейля или того, что под этим названием продавалось в магазинах.

Она, в подло украденной у него толстовке («Она уютная и просторная — нам с малышом нужно больше места»), с волосами, собранными в несколько неряшливый, но все равно милый пучок, еще с минуту постояла напротив холодильника, размышляя, затем уверенно взяла с полки пакет клубничного коктейля и добавила его к остальным покупкам. Ее муж проследил за ее манипуляциями с нескрываемым скепсисом в глазах. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она лукаво улыбнулась.

— Я подумала и решила, что клубничный я тоже хочу.

— И это после того, как все эти врачи, форумы и дурацкие программы по телевизору пытаются убедить меня, что все эти необычные вкусы у беременных, эти соленые огурцы и бутерброды с арахисовым маслом и шпротами — это просто миф, — он снова закатил глаза, изображая недовольство, но уже в следующий момент притянул ее к себе и легко поцеловал в нос. Она хихикнула и мягко освободилась от его объятий.

— Дурак, у всех же все по-разному! Дядя рассказывал, что мою маму вообще тянуло на штукатурку во время ее беременности.

— То есть я еще легко отделался, вы только посмотрите!

Ее внимание переключилось на стенд с детским питанием, что находился прямо напротив холодильника. Он поежился — оставшись в одной футболке, он предпочел бы как можно скорее оказаться в более теплой части супермаркета. Однако он прекрасно знал, что стоит ему сказать это его Принцессе, как она из чистой вредности станет еще более скрупулезно изучать каждую баночку с пюре из брокколи.

— А не рановато ли? — фыркнул он, увидев, как она набирает целую гору маленьких баночек. — Или ты собираешься создать запас на случай если к времени рождения ребенка случится война, голод или что-то в этом роде?

— Надо заранее узнать, какие из них самые лучшие, — объяснила она, подбородком поддерживая верхние банки, чтобы те не грохнулись на кафель.

— И поэтому ты хочешь их всех попробовать? — он всерьез задумался о том, не свели ли гормоны его жену с ума.

— Угу, — она вывалила все, что было у нее в руках в корзину, затем подняла на него большие глаза голодного щеночка, которым невозможно было сопротивляться. — Талон, мы же пойдем в детский магазин? — для верности она похлопала ресницами.

— Точно свели с ума, — пробормотал он, отводя от нее глаза.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Конечно пойдем, Милашка.

Она взвизгнула от восторга и бросилась ему на шею. Светлые пряди, выбившиеся из пучка, защекотали его лицо. Он не смог сдержать глупой влюбленной улыбки и крепко прижал ее к себе.  
Кто-то проходящий мимо вслух умилился очаровательной паре.

***

Сказал бы Талону кто-нибудь лет пять этак назад, что он будет стоять рядом с ней напротив стенда с распашонками и терпеливо ждать, пока она выберет идеальную одежку для будущего малыша — их будущего малыша — он не за что не поверил бы. Может быть, даже посмеялся бы над тем, кто сказал такую «глупость».  
Сказал бы ему кто-нибудь, что ради нее он будет готов отречься от всего, что он знал и считал правильным раньше, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска. Меняться ради какого-то человека, даже если этот человек — самый дорогой и любимый в мире — казалось ему бессмысленным и слишком уж альтруистичным.  
Но потом что-то будто щелкнуло у него в голове, заставив на все посмотреть с другой стороны. Умереть и родиться заново.  
Те, кто говорят, что люди не меняются, наверное, просто плохо пытались.

— Мне нравится эта, — Пенни показала на светло-бирюзовый комбинезончик с потешной собачкой на нем. — Как думаешь, Сэм он понравится?

Они с самого начала знали, что их первый ребенок будет иметь это имя. Более того, несмотря на то, что было еще слишком рано чтобы судить о поле, они оба были практически уверены, что это будет Сэм женского пола. Сокращенно от «Саммер». На тот случай, если они все-таки ошибались, «Сэмюэл» всегда оставался планом Б, однако, они знали, что не ошибались. Не зря ведь говорится, что родительские чувства никогда не ошибаются?

— Ну как всегда собаки! — усмехнулся Талон. — Впрочем, эта мне очень даже нравится! Особенно цвет.

— Я подумала, незачем нам соответствовать этим гендерным стереотипам, типа розовый — девочкам, голубой — мальчикам. Цветов в мире слишком много, чтобы концентрироваться только на этих двух.

— И то верно, — улыбнулся он. — Мне лично с детства нравился фиолетовый.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, — фыркнула она, складывая одежду в корзину. Затем улыбка вдруг заледенела, она застыла, уставившись в одну точку, с выражением задумчивости и сомнения на лице.

— Эй, что такое? — он приобнял ее за плечи.

— Я только что подумала… Нет, вспомнила. Это воспоминание, Талон, — тихо прошептала она. — Такое размытое и далекое… Но оно о будущем. Я не помню откуда оно, откуда такая уверенность в том, что оно — правдивое, но я знаю, что ничего хорошего оно не несет. Талон, я боюсь за нашего ребенка… всех наших детей, — она будто вышла из транса, тряхнув головой и пару раз моргнув, затем как ни в чем ни бывало расплылась в улыбке. — Что я только что сказала?

— Что-то очень странное и непонятное… Про воспоминание о будущем? Нашего ребенка?

— Пересмотрела всяких фантастических фильмов, — после некоторых раздумий с уверенностью сказала Пенни. — И начиталась страшилок для будущих мам. Уже начинаю быть параноиком. Ладно, хватит быть Умной Эльзой*, давай о чем-нибудь хорошем поговорим!

Он оглядел магазин в поисках того, что могло бы отвлечь жену от неприятных мыслей. Взгляд его остановился на небольшой плюшевой игрушке — простом и банальном, но очень милом и трогательном плюшевом мишка светло-бежевого цвета.

— Смотри! Готов поспорить, Сэм точно ему обрадуется! — он взял мишку в руки и потискал его мягкие уши.

— Какой милый! — Пенни потрогала черный блестящий нос мишки. — Почти идеальный, ему не хватает только какого-нибудь дурацкого имени, типа…

— Сэр Мишелот?

— Да, да именно!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно рассмеялись, как два ребенка из начальных классов, только что придумавших новую игру.


End file.
